


Maybe, Maybe.

by sadsushiperson



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Writing Exercise, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsushiperson/pseuds/sadsushiperson
Summary: Han reflects on why he likes Luke but his thoughts trail.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 34





	Maybe, Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to start with a little note :-)  
> I used to really enjoy writing, but I stopped because I was discouraged due to struggling with dyslexia as well as super worried about writing characters I like as out of character. I want to start writing again, so I'm not worrying about that! This stuff is some practice on writing and some work towards improving! I didn't go back and edit it when I was done, and I didn't mess with it too much. Basically, just some creative writing not meant to be super great or anything. Thank you for reading and hopefully I'll write more soon!
> 
> also sorry about the formatting, I tried fixing it bust i didn't really know how :-(

Han wasn't sure why he liked him.  
Maybe it was his sun-bleached hair falling over his tanned forehead.  
Maybe it was the way he idled when he though no one was watching, bright eyes staring into the distance.  
Maybe it was his hands. Steady, trained, calloused, but somehow soft.  
Maybe it was his naivety, the way he used to raise his voice when he disagreed. Or was it the calm and collected "knight" he had become? He really didn't know.  
Was it the kid he met- outlandish, energetic, stubborn- or the man he knows now?  
Maybe he liked him because he was nice. He was more than nice, really. Was kind the word for it? It wasn't like Lando, or Chewie, or even Leia, to an extent.  
It was somehow different.  
He felt different, at least.  
Leia was nice. Even if she was stubborn, she was like Han in many ways. Both Stubborn and confrontational, both passionate and caring in their own way.  
Sometimes Han thought they were too similar.  
Luke was similar. Obviously. But he was... different. Maybe.  
He couldn't really say, even to himself.  
He felt, well, just different around luke.  
He didn't have to pretend to be so strong, so "manly". Sure, he was the same person, but when he was with Luke, he could relax.  
He knew that Luke understood him, even if they didn't get along, even if he thought that the kid had lost his mind, and even if he wasn't sure how he felt about his sibling.  
He didn't love him. He loved Leia. Hell, he said it time after time. He was with her, spent time with her- cared about her. He loved how she complimented his personality.  
Didn't he also love those things about Luke? But he didn't... love him.  
But he did like Luke a lot.  
Maybe it was the way they looked at each other when there was no one near.  
Maybe it was the late night conversations on the Falcon passing time between trips.  
Maybe it was the rare celebratory hug after a mission done well.  
Maybe it was how close they seemed to get when neither of them were paying much attention.  
Maybe there was something more to Luke and Han than he thought. Did he hope for that?  
Did he want that?  
Maybe.


End file.
